Known tissue treatment systems may use a sealing drape to provide a fluid seal about a tissue site requiring treatment. Sealing around particular anatomical areas of the tissue site can be complicated and a leak-free seal is often difficult to achieve and maintain. Typical sealing drape materials may lack a sufficiently conformable adhesive capable of flowing into creases and cracks around the tissue site to achieve a good seal. Current materials may also suffer from being unable to transfer moisture away from the tissue site. Thus, if the sealing drape remains in place for an extended period of time, moisture present near the tissue site can cause maceration of the tissue and the formation of leaks between the tissue site and the sealing drape. Accordingly, improvements to sealing and moisture transfer capabilities for sealing drapes are desirable.